In order to reduce the amount of memory needed to store data processing instructions in on-chip SRAM memory, the instructions are typically compressed to reduce the amount of memory that must be stored. Typical compression algorithms involve storing data words used in an instruction set in a look-up table and accessing the data words through the use of code words that identify the address at which the desired data word is stored. While this type of compression reduces the amount of memory needed compared to storing all of the necessary data words, it still requires a great amount of memory to operate properly.